Bowser Jr. Does Homework
This is an episode of The Mario Show. Script Scene 1 Bowser Jr.: Oh, my gosh! This homework is so ridiculous! Chef Peepee: Homework? What do you have to do for homework? Bowser Jr.: Calculus, Russian words I don't understand, chemistry, Scripps Spelling Bee practice, novel writing, Rubik's Cube solving, and rocket science. Chef Peepee: What the heck? How old are you that they're giving you this jibber-jabber? Bowser Jr.: I'm in kindergarten! I'm 6! Chef Peepee: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bowser Jr.: Shut up with the Pokemon. Chef Peepee: What? Bowser Jr.: Nothing. Anyway, I like Rubik's Cubes, so let's start with that. Chef Peepee: (pulls it out of Jr's backpack) Okay, so how are we going to go about solving this? Bowser Jr.: The Internet! Chef Peepee: I think I know a site. Bowser Jr: Let's go! Scene 2 Bowser Jr. and Chef Peepee are almost finished solving the cube. Chef Peepee: F F. YAAAAAAAAAAAY. But seriously, your father needs to talk to your insane teacher about your insane homework of insanity. This is so insane. Your teacher is so insane, I heard he won the Most Insane prize at the Insane Convention. Bowser Jr.: I feel happy about this. But yeah. DAD! Bowser: (comes into the kitchen) What? Chef PeePee: Your son's teacher is insane. He gave Jr. calculus, Russian jibber-jabber, chemistry, Scripps Spelling Bee practice, novel writing, Rubik's Cube solving, and rocket science. FOR HOMEWORK. Bowser: WHAAAAT?! Chef Peepee: Yeah. You should talk to him about it. Bowser: Mkay, but first, (spanks Chef Peepee for helping him) If you think it's so insane, don't help him with it. Let him get an F. Chef Peepee: Let's just shoot his teacher instead. Bowser: I do like jail. They have soda machines with the best soda ever! Chef Peepee: Let's go. Bowser: It's Friday. Chef Peepee: HE GAVE HIM THIS CRUD FOR THE FRIDAYING WEEKEND?!??!?!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!? Bowser: Pokemon. Chef Peepee: SHUT UP! Scene 3 Bowser, Jr, and Peepee are at the school. Wario is his teacher and he appears. Bowser: Oh boy. See you. Chef Peepee: OH NO YOU DONT! You give your kids calculus, jibber jabber, Cubing, and NOVEL WRITING?! They're in KINDERGARTEN! Wario: Oh my gosh. I'm teaching kindergarten? Bowser: That just occurred to you? Wario: I thought it was high school. Bowser: Were you blind? Wario: No. I just thought they had dwarfism. Chef Peepee: YOU STUPID FUDDYDUDDYSTUDDYBUDDYCUDDYPUDDYMUDDYTUDDY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bowser Jr.: Again with the Pokémon? Bowser: Does the principal know this? Chef G: (enters) WHAT? I heard all the stupidness in the hall. Wario, you're fired. Wario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chef Peepee: Chef G? This is where you've been all this time? Chef G: Yes. Chef Peepee: So you've been leaving me home to cook everything! Chef G: I have this month off. Two weeks left. Chef Peepee: A month? No fair! But wait, if you have a month off, why would you be a school principal? Chef G: I like being with children. Chef Peepee: So you leave Junior to be around Junior? Chef G: What? Chef Peepee: The point is, what the potato happened to the system we worked out? Chef G: You can take next month off. Bowser: Not so fast! I make the schedules. Peepee, take a month off when Chef G comes back. Chef Peepee: I just said that. Bowser Jr.: Okay, so I get an A+? Wario: Yes. Chef G: I'm in charge of this. Yes, you get an A+. Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:The Mario Show Category:Bowser Jr Category:Bowser Category:Wario